


Happiness

by Aruhyunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, this is the worst thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruhyunnie/pseuds/Aruhyunnie
Summary: "I am truly the happiest person alive," Luhan whispers." I don't get why anyone would think otherwise."





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no explanation for this garbage tbh, i re-wrote this at least three times before liking it a little bit.  
> s/o to my honey anna for motivating my ass, here's one of my fourXiuHan fics i planned on writing for you! <3

_I am truly the happiest person alive. I don't get why anyone would think otherwise._

 

Dating was something Luhan never really cared for – spending most of his time in his room and not leaving it for multiple reasons, including studying for hours and hours which was his top priority – at least that's what he claimed to do. His friends usually tried to drag him out for a drink or to mess around with their teachers, like pulling pranks – nothing Luhan was particularly interested in, yet he didn't mind joining in once in a while. He was used to his friends getting scolded every other day, while Luhan was careful enough to not get caught. However, he did care about their efforts to find a love interest for him, and he wasn't really happy about it.

 

Almost every morning, Sehun would ask thousands of questions he should already know the answer to, just to find the 'perfect love for you to get laid'. His plans were ridiculous – Luhan loved Sehun dearly, he was his best friend after all, but every time Sehun whined about his friend's boring life, he wished for him to finally shut up – _he should learn his lesson not to stick his nose into other people's business,_ Luhan thought. No matter how often Luhan said 'he didn't care about love', he would still get confessions from time to time, which bothered him immensely. From shy girls and even a boy from Chinese classes – Luhan still remembered his name very well, being the first male who confessed to him after all. Zitao was a name he surely wouldn't forget soon. (Luhan still thought about Zitao from time to time – he didn't regret his actions, though.)

 

That morning was quieter than usual – his phone wasn't dying because of endless texts from Yixing or Jongdae. It was odd, but he quickly forgot about it moments later, remembering that his friends were probably tired after last night's “prank walk” – Jongdae's definition of 'pranking everything and everyone they see that night'. Jongdae was the weirdest, honestly. Soon after, he realized that he overslept, missing two classes already. They weren't important, but still, it made him feel bad. The Chinese yawned, grabbing the nearest water bottle and taking a sip before getting out of his bed. His room was tidy, free of dust and dirty clothes, just how he liked it. Luhan wasn't obsessed with hygiene, but he liked his room this way. It was a pleasant sight to wake up to.

 

~ ♦ ~

 

“Our number one student missing class? That's new. Did you study too much again?” Sehun laughed, sipping his coffee as he sat down next to his older friend, with a cup he bought for Luhan in his other hand. He may be bratty, but he still cared a lot for his friend – it was a blessing.

 

“You're so funny, brat.” Luhan huffed, taking his cup and tightly holding onto it to warm up his freezing hands. Forgetting his gloves probably wasn't the best idea.

 

“I'm worried about you, and I'm not even talking about your love life. You study way too much.” The blonde male glanced at him, his cold lips hidden behind a white, thick scarf – the same scarf he got from Yixing two years ago on Christmas. Back then, Sehun felt bad about getting clothes as a gift, but he accepted it nonetheless. Yixing knew about Sehun's situation, growing up without parents and with basically no money was hard, and Yixing would occasionally buy clothes for him so he wouldn't freeze during winter. Their group may be problematic towards outsiders, but they deeply cared about each others like brothers, no matter how much shit they already pulled.

 

“I'm fine, Sehun. Trust me.” Luhan convinced people easily, he was charming, which made people believe him very easily. It was quite handy. Sehun didn't say anything anymore, knowing Luhan would just turn him down again. Despite being best friends, Sehun didn't know much about his private life – all he knew was that he studied, and that's it.

 

“Class is starting again. Jongdae already planned something, you will die from laughter, trust me.” A grin emerged on the younger male's face, finishing his coffee in a rush while bunring his tongue, being the careless boy he always was. Sehun was the complete opposite of Luhan, and yet, they were super close and couldn't seperate them in anyway.

 

Luhan was extremely careful and quiet. He was inscrutable, no one knew what was going through his head most of the time. Was it school? Friends? Or even his family? It was a mystery, to say the least.

 

Sehun got up from the frozen bench, coughing into his scarf while complaining about the weather for the third time this morning, waiting for the latter to follow him. “Ah, there's something you have missed today.” He mumbled as he threw his empty cup away. Luhan raised an eyebrow in suspicion, still finishing up his hot drink. “A new student. His name was.. Minho? Minseok? I don't even know.”

 

A new student, huh. Nothing new, they often got new students, but most of them left pretty pretty quickly, some not even lasting three weeks. It was odd to his teachers, but nobody questioned it too much, especially not Luhan – less people bothering him was always a positive thing. Sehun on the other hand was excited about the new student, calling him very handsome. A handsome new boy? Interesting.

 

It didn't take Luhan very long to spot the new student – he was sitting next to him after all. Black, slightly messy hair and well done make-up decorating his milky face. Absolutely stunning. _Beautiful people never last long_ , he whispered before sitting down on his usual spot.

 

Despite his inviting expression and confident appearance, Minseok didn't speak a single word, at least not that Luhan noticed it. The Chinese already liked him – for not speaking or bothering him at all. However, someone had to ruin this already.

 

“Hey, 'seok.” The Chinese glimpsed at the table next to him, spotting a confused Minseok staring at a towering male in front of him. Intimidating was a great word to describe Sehun at first, but deep down, he was the most harmless person in this school, considering how childish he actually was. Minseok quietly looked up with a soft smile on his face, murmuring a 'hello' back at him. _Damn it, his voice is absolutely beautiful._

 

“Wanna hang out with us?” Minseok was a bit hesitant at first, but gladly accepted.

 

Sehun only invited people to hang out if they fitted his standards – basically, all you had to do was look beautiful. That's it. Luhan still didn't get how their friendship started if the younger male only thought about appearance.

 

~ ♦ ~

 

Many exams and boring classes later, Minseok pretty much belonged to their 'squad' (that's what Sehun calls it at least), spending a lot of time with the four students. It took a while for him to open up, being very introverted and thoughtful – because of this, Luhan wasn't sure what to think of him during those weeks. Minseok was intelligent and he loved to pull pranks as much as the others did, which was perfect for the self-proclaimed leader of the group, Sehun. Jongdae especially liked him, both visiting the nearby karaoke bar at least twice a week and getting wasted on many occasions. Their love for music made them bond very quickly. Minseok also quickly fell for Yixing – his talent and humbleness amazed the eldest male. However, Luhan and Minseok were a different thing – the Chinese refused to speak much, yet Minseok never gave up on him. It was unusual.

 

Their conversations were fairly interesting, sometimes discussing the most useless things, but still, Minseok seemed to enjoy Luhan's company. It stunned Luhan how much knowledge the latter had, close to making him frown at times. No matter how often the Chinese turned him down, Minseok would always try again and again – his interest in him was bigger than Luhan expected. Something was off.

 

Another boring day in class. No teacher, no studies and loud classmates yelling at each other about some dumb mobile game. Games like these were boring for Luhan – why would he care about some anime girl with a big chest fighting against weird ghosts? Once more, Minseok tried to get Luhan's attention, pouting softly as he rambled on about how Luhan ignored him. It was a pleasure to listen to his voice.

 

Before he even realized it, Luhan stood in the hallway, dragged out of his chair and pulled out of the classroom. He blinked, still trying to get what just happened, only to face the one and only Sehun. Nothing new, Sehun often did this, mostly to vent or to plan another prank on their teacher. But now, he had his almighty 'we need to talk face'. Bratty, a baby, but still knew when something was off.

 

Luhan hated his expression.

 

“Lu, I know you're probably sick of hearing this, but this is your chance,” He was pointing inside the classroom, at Minseok to be exact, and tried to not be too obvious – not that Minseok noticed, he was too focused on Jongdae's whining. “Someone is actually interested in you and all you do is studying. As your best friend, it is my duty to not let you die as a virgin.”

Luhan wanted to smack him for his cocky grin.

 

“We barely talk, Sehun. That's not how it works.”

 

“Stop thinking too much. Logic doesn't apply to love, you know.” As if he spoke from experience, he rambled on how Minseok adored Luhan and how bad he felt when Luhan ignored him.

 

Luhan was confused.

 

~ ♦ ~

 

A few weeks later, when Luhan already forgot about the conversation he and Sehun had before, Minseok confessed to Luhan. One of many people – Luhan stopped counting at six. New students often liked Luhan for his feminine, lovely face and his superior intellect. However, Minseok's love was different – he didn't like Luhan for his lengthy answers in class or perfect assignments. His love came from Luhan's 'actual' personality, the human behind the study-obsessed person in class. It was nice hearing positive things about himself, but he wasn't too sure if Minseok knew him well.

 

He found out what was off shortly after, right after thinking about the male's confession.

 

Actual feelings by another person, who didn't love him for his 'fake' self, made things with him he didn't understand.

 

A relationship could make his life more interesting.

 

One try couldn't be too bad.

 

~ ♦ ~

 

“I'm breaking up with you. I can't do this anymore.”

 

The Chinese carefully read the note over and over again before leaving his dorm. With his face covered with a black mask and hair hidden behind a dark, red hood, Luhan made his way to Minseok's dorm. He made sure Minseok wouldn't regret his decision.

 

~ ♦ ~

 

“Minseok moved out of town yesterday without telling anyone. He even broke up with Luhan! Seriously, who does that?” Jongdae complained more than Luhan would.

 

“That doesn't seem like Minseok. I tried to call him, but nobody answered.” Sehun stammered, being especially irritated by the male's disappearance.

 

“Luhan, aren't you worried at all?” Yixing snapped his older friend out of his thoughts, quickly nodding and stating that he was very tired. Luhan didn't sleep that night, he had to meet Minseok after all. Last night was stressful, and his stupid headache still didn't get better. _Minseok is so loud._

 

“Maybe I am just destined to be alone, who knows.” Luhan muttered, sighing into his thick sweater as he laid his head down on his messy table. Sehun frowned, but didn't say a thing about this situation anymore.

 

Thankfully, the day was over fairly quickly. How much he missed his room, Luhan whispered as he jumped into his comfy sheets.

 

Luhan genuinely loved Minseok, It was the first time he ever experienced something like that.

 

 _Old habits die hard,_ the male muttered as he tangled his arms around his boyfriend's body – one last nap before his precious love had to leave for good, just like all the others. Luhan was satisfied for now.

 

_.. I am truly the happiest person alive. I don't get why anyone would think otherwise. I really don't._

 


End file.
